Anywnn
by Aedyn Star
Summary: A Story based in a kingdom where magic is prohited. Vague story idea, someday to be continued.
1. Prologue

From the castle, King Dedric gazed out the window onto the streets. The sky yawned and rain began to fall, sending the young children who had been playing in the streets home with their mothers. He smiled at the now magic free kingdom, the only way a kingdom should ever be.

A giant wall spread around the kingdom, tall, thick and almost blinding white. The only magicked item in the entire kingdom, hundreds had died creating the wall, putting their on sweat and blood into the marble stones. And now no magic could ever make its way into the kingdom of Brion, thus creating the only truly perfect kingdom in Quiryn.

Those who were caught using magic within the kingdom of Brion were punished in severe ways, terrible forms of torture and death. Thousands had been killed and more were sure to come.

Despite King Dedric's adamant position on magic, a large magic practicing community existed right underneath his nose, within the very wall that was created to keep magic out.


	2. Chapter 1

The rain drops fell heavier as mothers rushed out into the dusty streets to collect their children. The earth beneath them began to run and begun thick mud as the rain fell faster and harder. A solitary child was left out in the rain, squinting and gazing up at the grey sky. Terra smiled at the darkening sky and closed her eyes, opening her mouth and savoring the cool, wet drops as they landed on her tongue. She imagined she was a rain drop, falling fast from the dark clouds to the earth, like liquid stars. Her body began to feel loose and liquid when a sharp tugging on her sleeve woke her from her fantasy and Terra opened her eyes.

Lady Alicia glared at her angrily. "Come, now!" she hissed and grabbed Terra's hand. Angrily Lady Alicia brushed aside a strand of wet hair that had come undone from her tight bun. "What have I told you about using magic!" she scolded. Terra looked down at the ground and scuffed her shoe, ashamed and unable to look Lady Alicia in the eye. Sighing Lady Alicia gently lifted Terra's chin and looked her in the eye. "You know the consequences for using magic here. This is for your own safety." she said gently, forcing Terra to meet her eye. Terra nodded her in acknowledgement.

Lady Alicia stood up and reached into her pocket. She drew out a large iron key. Looking around her quickly, she opened the door that had suddenly appeared in the wall. Above her a large, wooden sign swung in the wind. Barely readable, the sign read in faint blue letters "The Lady's Tavern."

They entered a large hall, where several adults sat at tables, drinking and playing cards. A wooden bar stretched across the right side of the room, where a pair of dwarves where engaged deep in an argument. A grimy, elderly man looked up from his tankard of ale and grinned toothily at Terra and Lady Alicia.

"Go back to your ale Cavan." Lady Alicia said firmly. Ashamed, Cavan looked back down at his drink while Lady Alicia escorted Terra into a small room in the back corner. A small window looked out on the rainy streets, shimmering slightly in the heavy magick glamour placed around it.

From the inside, the Lady's Tavern seemed like and ordinary bar and inn, where drunken men would make moves on young barmaids and a brawl would break out every so often. But in reality, the Lady's Tavern was no ordinary inn, being owned by the highly acclaimed and well known Lady Alicia, the most powerful female mage know. The Lady's Tavern was only accessible to those who practice any degree of magic. It was a gateway for magic practicing people to enter and pass through the kingdom of Brion, avoiding the security and tests run by the guards who watched over the main entrances.

King Dedric remained blissfully ignorant of this flourishing magical community, many of whom still were loyal to King Bernard, who had mysteriously disappeared several years ago.

The Lady's Tavern was heavily glamoured to serve as an asylum for magic practicing people. Lady Alicia was very careful in making sure they were never found. Every room was individually glamoured, and then the entire establishment had been glamoured, ensuring the most possible security. It was in one of these rooms Terra was placed.

"You know the punishment Terra, and this is for your own safety." With that closing remark Lady Alicia closed to sturdy wooden door behind her. Terra looked glumly out the window at the still falling rain. She could conjure up something to play with, but for some reason she was not in the mood. A quiet meow brought her out of her reverie.

"Oh, it's just you Sher." Terra exclaimed quietly. The calico cat rubbed against her leg, purring loudly. Carefully Terra bent down and picked Sher up, cradling her in her arms. Sher purred louder, her voice like quiet thunder, echoing the thunder from outside.

Terra seated herself on the edge of the bed that sat next to the window. Sher struggled in her arms and Terra released the cat, which made her way to the head of the bed and curled up into a ball. With her hand on her chin, Terra surveyed the room she had been placed in. It changed every time she was in it. Today a tall ornate mirror hung on the wall opposite the bed. In the right corner sat a small wooden table, upon which a plate of food and a glass of water sat delicately. The food reminded Terra of her hunger, and Terra approached the food, the smell roast boar and steamed corn invade her nose.

She took a step and suddenly the image changed.


End file.
